


Hidden Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV Lucifer, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate title: Letters From a Lost Soul</p>
<p>Lucifer has some time to think while he's sitting in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write some poetry for my English class. I hope it's not to bad, haha. This is not only my first poem, but my first ever work, so I always appreciate constructive criticism.

Dear Dad,  
I love you to the end of time  
And the end of time is quite far away  
And when I think of the time, I sway  
My knees grow weak because I am your son  
I’m supposed to be the beloved one  
You made my wings shine the brightest of all,  
But that was all before my fall.

Dear Mike,  
We’re brothers to the end of time  
And the end of time is quite far away  
I pray we keep our conflicts at bay  
For we are trapped in this small, empty cage  
And we both only act on our rage  
We used to be second to nothing at all  
But that was all before our fall.

Dear Raph,  
I actually hate you to the end of time  
And the end of time is quite far away  
I pray your spirit stays far away  
Never, EVER, return back from your grave  
You are one brother I don’t wish to save  
Once was a time when you didn’t have gall  
But that was long before my fall.

Dear Gabe,  
I’ll miss you to the end of time  
And the end of time is quite far away  
And as I write this, I start to pray  
I’m really not sure where you are right now  
But where ever you are, I’m sure you’d say “Ciao”  
Where ever you are, you’re having a ball  
A fool, I was, after my fall.

With mostly love but 25% hate,  
Luke

**Author's Note:**

> It's my head cannon that Lucifer never really liked Raphael when they were up in heaven together.
> 
> And I changed the names to human names do that my teacher wouldn't get all confused reading it. I didn't want to change it back.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
